Moviesaver part 1
by MidnightIllumination1222
Summary: We all know that movies aren't real, fight? WRONG. Because each movie has their own separate dimension. And it's our job to keep them in check. I love my job, but it has its difficulties... (WARNING: I do not own anything but the plot and my character Brianna.)
1. Introduction

Introduction

I work for the Worldwide Movie Association's Movie Protection agency (WMAMP). Yah, I'm only 15, but that doesn't matter since I'm working to keep teens like myself safe. You probably have no clue what I'm talking about so I will explain it.

At the age of 12 I was inducted into the WMAMP because of my special talents. First, I am telepathic. You probably are thinking to yourself "this person is a nut, there's no such thing as telepathy," but your wrong. Telepathy is extremely rare, yes, but not impossible. My other special talent is that I have a perfect memory. I can remember pictures, conversations, words, numbers, you name it, I remember it. I can remember everything that has happened to me since I was born.

Now for the complicated part. Have you ever watched a fictional movie and wished that it was real? Well news flash, it is. Whenever a movie maker starts to create a movie, a dimension is born. Whether they finish it or not, the characters continue their lives like we do. If someone makes a movie and 10 years later decides to make a sequel, then the characters go back to the time period of the sequel, live through the movie, then continue their lives based of of the sequel. It is the same for T.V. shows continuing the movie's story.

The WMAMP's technology is far more advanced than you could ever wrap your mind around. We have the world's greatest minds' knowledge at our fingertips. 5 years ago they figured out how to get into those other dimensions. Now what the WMAMP does is make alliances with these other dimension's characters so that when a danger comes we can make sure that nothing to extreme happens. My job is to go to the other dimensions and MAKE the alliances happen. They chose me 3 years and $2 billion ago. I will NOT let them down.

**_Hope you liked it! :)_**

_**Se onr sverdar sitja hvass.**_


	2. Chapter 1

**_Italicized and bold_**= telepathic talk

I stepped out of bed and yawned. Today is the day. Today I get to go on my first mission. I quickly showered and dressed. As I walked towards the mission room I studied the walls for what had to be the billionth time. They were a tan color with posters all over. Posters for every movie ever made. We have a lot of hallways to put posters. Of course we are the English-speaking branch, we cover every ENGLISH movie ever made. I watched the people who passed by me, they know who I am. "The chosen one," I hear them whisper. "I hear she's just some spoiled brat with special powers." "Don't say that, she'll hear!". I have never gotten used to their rotten comments. "Don't listen to them," I told myself. "You have to focus."

I reached the mission room's door. I pressed my hand against the scanner, typed in the keycode and stepped through the door.

"Good morning beautiful," I heard a familiar voice say as arms wrapped around my waist.

"Hey handsome," I whispered back as I sank into the comforting embrace of my two-year boyfriend Ty Winters.

"You feeling okay?" He asked.

"I-I'm okay," I responded. "Just a little nervous, that's all."

"Okay," he whispered, nuzzling my neck. I can tell that he doesn't believe me. "Just don't go finding a new boyfriend while you're away, 'kay?" I could tell that he was trying to joke it off.

"Why shouldn't I?" I said, putting on an innocent expression.

"'Cause you love me," He stated. I laughed and he chuckled.

"Yes, and you love me."

"And don't you ever forget it." He whispered meaningfully.

He released me as I told him "I've got to go, but I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you to," he replied. I walked towards Rick, the head of this joint and my step-father.

"We're almost ready," he said. "Why don't you go grab Starseeker and get ready to go."

"Okay," I told him. Starseeker is my changer. Changers are beings that can change into anything non-human. We have been practicing together for years. I went through the long security thing before I finally opened up the door to her enclosure . We have to keep her locked away so no one will try to steal her. Because she would willingly go anywhere with anyone, yeah right. I'll see it when I believe it, she is a good friend and partner, but she sleeps longer then a bear in hibernation. "**_Come on sleeping beauty_**," I said. "**_Today is our first mission_**."

"**_Where are we going again_**?" She asked.

"**_How to Train Your Dragon, remember_**?"

"_**Oh**,_" she quickly changed into a dark colored Night Fury _**(think of Toothless.)**_.

"**_Alright, ready_**?" I asked.

"_**Yah**,_" she tiredly answered.

"_**Let's do this**._"

* * *

We met Rick outside of the mission room and accompanied him to the transport room.

"Go ahead and grab your gear," he told us.

"Okay," I walked toward my cubby and entered the security code. I grabbed my pack (which had already been prepped with the needed items), my black full body armor, my helmet, and my twin blades and their over-the-back scabbards **_(think of North's from ROTG)_.** I walked over to a bench and put on my armor and helmet, slipped on my scabbards, which contained my swords, and tied my pack to Starseeker.

I walked up to Rick and, after a nod from the head of the technical development and research (HTD&amp;R), I stepped into the transporter with Starseeker by my side.

"Good luck," Rick said, and I could see the mix of pride and fear in his eyes. I just smiled at him and said

"Thanks." Then I was thrust into an abyss of darkness, light and emotion as Starseeker and I were hurtling towards our destination. The last I remember before everything went black was the upsetting realization that we would be knocked out for two hours so our bodies could have time to make sure that everything was where it should be.

_**"Awwwwwww man!"**_ I thought. I could have sworn that I heard Starseeker chuckling.

* * *

I woke up to a throbbing in the back of my head. I looked around, suddenly scared, but my fears were short-lived because Starseeker was sleeping peacefully next to me.

_**"Starseeker,"**_ I thought. **_"Its time to get up, we still have a mission to follow through with sleepy head."_**

_**"Can't it wait? I am in the middle of something very important."**_

_**"NO!"**_ I mind-shouted loudly, making her jump. **_"Come on, this is what we've been training for, we need our first mission to be successful and first impressions are always important."_**

_**"Fine,"**_ She sighed reluctantly. Then she paused, **_"When you said that first impressions are important did you mean what I think you meant?"_**

_**"Yup!"** _I said, glad she was finally catching on.

**_"YESSSSSSS!"_** She started jumping up and down and nudging me. I giggled and hopped on her back.

* * *

**_(Berk, third person POV)_**

A crowd was gathering in the center of town. People were murmuring and exclaiming as a figure in the sky was doing perfectly executed and extremely complex aerial tricks. On a Night Fury.

"What in Thor's name is goin' on here?" Stoic the Vast's voice boomed through the crowd as he pushed his way to the front. "What are these people looking at?" He muttered to himself as he reached his friend Gobber the Belch. He finally looked up and saw what had caught the villagers' attention. "Wow," he whispered as a sense of awe and pride seeped through him. "Hiccup's gotten good, hasn't he?" He remarked to Gobber.

"Dad, what's going on?" Hiccup's voice was heard as Toothless and he squeezed his way towards his father.

"Hiccup?" Stoick asked, suddenly confused. Hiccup looked down at himself then back up to his father with a confused look on his face.

"Yah, last I checked."

"Well then who's that?" Stoick asked, pointing to the figure in the sky.

"Dad," Hiccup said slowly. "I don't know."

* * *

**_(Brianna's POV )_**

**_"Alright girl, I think we've made our point, let's head back to the cove, but fly slow, I want Hiccup to know where we're going."_** I said.

**_"Alright,"_** she answered. We flew back to the cove and did the only thing we could do.

Wait.

* * *

_**HOPE YOU LIKED IT! :)**_

_**_**Se onr sverdar sitja hvass.**_**_


	3. IMPORTANT

_**Please let me know if you want me to continue... I will if you guy's want me to, otherwise I'll discontinue it. :( #letmeknow**_


	4. Chapter 2

_**This is for my friend who is as big a HTTYD fan as I am.**_

* * *

(Toothless's POV)

When Hiccup's group finally figured out that Hiccup and I were still on the ground they followed us as we quickly flew after the strangers who had caused so much confusion. I was able to figure out their destination after only a couple of minutes of pursuit. They were going to the place that Hiccup and I knew so well, the Cove.

As we neared the place which had captured our attention so completely I started to feel a strange probing in the back of my mind.

"Toothless," a voice whispered.

"W-Who is this person?" I thought.

"I am an unknown ally, though I shall be meeting you in person in approximately 3.5789 minutes and counting."

"How can you talk? I sense that you are a two-leg, but as far as I know, your kind only speaks some type of weird gibberish that makes no sense."

I heard a friendly chuckle arise from the person in question. "I have a rare ability that makes it possible for me to understand anyone and everyone who crosses my path."

"Then why don't you talk to Hiccup?"

"Why? Do you not like it that I am speaking to you instead of him? I know that I could if I wanted to, but I decided that since I've always loved dragons then I would get to know such a dragon as you before I jumped into an awkward conversation with some teenagers that suffer from some serious stubbornness issues." After hearing that I couldn't help but laugh.

"You have no idea." I felt the presence smile in amusement before fading away completely. I shifted my mind toward the other dragons so I could discuss my encounter with the strange, but friendly, two-leg. After explaining what had happened I asked their opinions.

"I don't know what to think," Meatlug said. "It seems so illogical that a two-leg can communicate..."

"I know what you mean," I told her. "But the question is, can we trust it?"

"I think we might be able to, but we must definitely proceed with caution," Stormfly said.

"We think," "that we," "should see it," "before passing judgement." Barf and Belch said, taking turns speaking.

"I agree with them," Hookfang spoke up, being uncharacteristically optimistic in my opinion. "We should see what it's like, then we can blow it up when we find out that it is some deranged freak." I knew it was too good to be true.

"Well, we will find out when we get there," I told them as we carefully dived toward the Cove, "but be prepared for anything."

When we landed I looked around for anything suspicious. The first thing I noticed was the other Night Fury curled up on the beach. After Hiccup got off my back I walked over to see it. I could tell it was just feigning sleep so I stepped closer. "Hello? Who are you?" I asked it.

"Hello Toothless, my friend named me Starseeker," I could tell from her voice that it was a girl. I sensed the friendliness of her mind and nodded my head to let the others know that it was safe.

Hiccup, being as dumb as he is (I admit he is smart by Viking standards, but definitely not by dragon standards.), stepped to my side to look at Starseeker. I tried to push him back, but he wouldn't have it. He was even dumb enough to try to touch her. She backed away, and before he could make another move a girl walked past everyone in our group to stand in between Starseeker and Hiccup.

"I do completely believe that you mean Starseeker no harm, but she doesn't like to be touched all that much by people she barely knows. Heck, she really only lets me touch her. You can talk to her all you want to- once you figure out how- but please, unless you want to lose another leg, don't try to touch her again without permission."

Hiccup looked surprised by what the girl had said. I just snickered at him being stood up. Don't get me wrong, I love the kid, but he really doesn't have any discipline when it comes to dragons, and he deserved what he got.

"Hello Toothless, it is nice to finally meet you in person, my name is Brianna and I hear you have already met Starseeker?" The girl said to me.

"Yes, and it is nice to meet you to," I told her.

"Good, now would you mind telling the other dragons who we are?"

"Sure, I'll do that now."

"What is she saying to you?" Stormfly asked me, immediately followed by a "Can we blow them up yet?" from Hookfang.

"No, we can't blow them up, and all she told me was that her name is Brianna and that the Night Fury's name is Starseeker," I was getting really frustrated with Hookfang...

"Well, we will just have to see what they want."

* * *

(Hiccup's POV)

I don't really know how it happened, but suddenly this girl is pushing us towards her campfire and telling us to make ourselves comfortable. I guess I kind of forgot that it was already almost sundown.

Dinner was weird, she put these things on sticks and placed them near the fire, kind of like how we roast fish. When they were finished cooking she put these bread thingies around the meat and squirted red and yellow liquids over the top. Then she passed them out to all of us. When she was done with that she grabbed her own and started eating it. We all looked at each other, confused.

"What are these things?" Leave it to Fishlegs to question the strange food items.

The girl finished chewing before answering. "It's good, just eat it."

When Astrid looked at me I returned her gaze with a shrug and took a bite out of the meat-bread-strange-liquid-blob-thing. It was actually pretty good. Soon we were all enjoying our meals (because I can't think up a better word than 'meal'.).

"What is this thing called?" Fishlegs asked.

"A hot dog," was the instant reply.

For some reason we had all taken a bite at the same time and when we heard that, six chunks of this so called 'hot dog' came shooting out of our mouths.

She was laughing at us now. "Dont worry, it's not really made out of dogs."

We all stopped ourselves from throwing the things onto the ground just in time, but we eyed them cautiously.

"If that's the case, then what are these so-called 'hot dogs' made of?" Astrid asked, slightly rudely.

She looked us all in the eyes, "You don't want to know."

NOW we threw them on the ground.

* * *

(Hookfang's POV)

Aww, I really wanted to blow them up... _**HOOKFANG! THIS ISN'T YOUR STORY! YOU CAN'T JUST GO AND TRY TO BLOW UP MY MAIN CHARACTER! I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHY TOOTHLESS PUTS UP WITH YOU!**_ Well then, I am going to write my own story. Here it is:

Once upon a time, we found this girl. Then we blew her up. The end.

There you have it folks, the best story ever. _**GET OUT OF HERE HOOKFANG! **** DRAGON!**_


End file.
